loomian_legacyfandomcom-20200222-history
Loomian Statistic
The power of each Loomian species is measured by its Loomian Statistics, or Stats. Loomians have seven statistics: Health, Energy, Melee Attack and Defense, Ranged Attack and Defense, as well as Speed. Statistics Health Health determines the maximum amount of hit-points (HP) a Loomian can have in battle. In battle, HP determines how much damage a Loomian can take and is represented by a green bar. If its HP is reduced to half or below, the bar turns yellow; once it is further decreased to 1/5 or below, it turns red. When a Loomian's Health reaches 0, it faints and cannot be sent into battle again until it is healed either at a Loomian Trainer Station or by use of Med bottles from the Items app of the LoomiWatch. Under normal circumstances, a Loomian's Health is not automatically restored after being withdrawn, or upon the end of battle. It is important for Trainers to heal their Loomians after battles by bringing them to Loomian Trainer Stations or through usage of medicine. Energy Energy determines the maximum amount of energy a loomian can have in battle. In battle, energy represents the stamina of a Loomian, and it determines what moves a Loomian can use during a battle. Using a move depletes energy, shown via the purple bar, according to the energy cost of that move. If a Loomian does not have enough energy to use a certain move, and the trainer orders the Loomian to use it anyway, that Loomian will struggle instead, using all its energy and dealing a small amount of damage to both the target and itself. In general, stronger moves require more energy.Let's Talk Energy. Tbradm. 23rd March, 2019. Loomians are completely re-energized after a battle ends, but not when withdrawn during a match. To replenish energy in battle, a Loomian has to spend a turn using either "Wait" or "Rest". "Wait" recovers approximately ⅓ of its maximum energy without any defensive penalty, while "Rest" refills roughly ⅔ of its maximum energy, at the cost of reducing its defenses by ⅔ for that turn, risking significant damage if a Loomian rests at the wrong time. Attack Attack influences the damage a Loomian deals when it uses a move. It is split into Melee Attack and Ranged Attack. The corresponding stat is used for damage calculation according to the Attack Category. For example, Singe is a Ranged move; hence, it uses the Loomian's Ranged Attack for calculation, whereas Pounce, being a Melee move, calculates using the Loomian's Melee Attack. Approximately speaking, damage is in direct proportion to Attack, so a Loomian with 100 Attack will deal twice as much damage as a Loomian with 50. As the Melee Attack of many Loomian species is very different to their Ranged Attack, trainers should ensure they teach their Loomians moves which take advantage of their best stat. Defense As the opposite of Attack stats, Defense influences the damage a Loomian takes when it is hit by a move. Similar to Attack, Defense is also split into Melee Defense and Ranged Defense. When a Loomian is hit by a Melee move, its Melee Defense is used in the damage calculation, and if it is damaged by a Ranged move, Ranged Defense is used. Similar to Attack, damage is approximately inversely proportionate to Defense, so a Loomian with 100 Defense will take half as much damage as a Loomian with 50. As many Loomians have a substantial difference between their Melee and Ranged Defense, trainers should try to use moves which take advantage of their opponent's weakest stat. Speed Speed determines the order that Loomians act in a battle. In general, faster Loomian gets to move first in each turn. In battle, Loomians make actions in order of their Speed, unless a Loomian uses a move with a higher priority (such as Quick Pounce), or makes an action that is not a move, such as resting, switching out or using an item. Sometimes, Loomians can have very similar Speed stats, meaning that small differences can change the result between going first or second, thus making it common to see Trainers investing in a Loomian's Speed wherever possible. In a situation where multiple Loomians have the same speed and move priority, the order of which goes first will be randomized. Sources Base Stats Base stats are the same for all Loomians of the same species and are the main factor in how a Loomian's stats increase as the Loomian levels up. It is impossible to change a Loomian's base stats, though Loomians evolving into a different species will adopt the base stats of its new form (which can result in stats going both up or down, depending on the new base stats). Unique Points Unique Points (UPs) are randomly generated for a Loomian when it is first encountered and can only be changed by using Shards. Two Unique Points are equivalent to a single base stat. Unique Points range from 0 to 40, and Loomians have a different number of Unique Points for each stat. The exact number of Unique Points can only be seen by a player with the Advanced Stat Viewer game pass, and Unique Points are indicated by up to five colored stars under each stat: Training Points Training Points (TPs) are earned whenever a Loomian earns EXP from defeating an enemy. Eight Training Points are equivalent to a single base stat in calculations. Training Points range from 0 to 200, and Loomians gain Training Points separately in each stat. Loomians cannot get more than 500 Training Points in total. The amount and type of Training Points earned from defeating a Loomian depend on the species of Loomian defeated (see List of Loomians by base experience and TP yield for a list of TP yields). It is also possible to reset a Loomian's Training Points to 0 in a given stat by purchasing Stat Reset items for 20 CP each in Colosseum Marketplace. Similar to Unique Points, only players with the Advanced Stat Viewer game pass can see the exact number of Training Points their Loomians have. Players without it can get a rough idea using the radar chart in the Loomian Overview screen. Calculation Health is calculated using the formula: Health = \frac{ \left( 2 \times Base + UP + \frac{TP}{4} \right) \times Level}{100} + Level + 10 Energy is calculated using the formula: Energy = \left( \frac{ \left( 2 \times Base + UP + \frac{TP}{4} \right) \times Level}{85} + 80 \right) \times Personality And all other stats are calculated using the formula: Other Stat = \left( \frac{ \left( 2 \times Base + UP + \frac{TP}{4} \right) \times Level}{100} + 5 \right) \times Personality * Base is the relevant base stat for that Loomian species. * UP is the Loomian's Unique Points in the relevant stat. * TP is the Loomian's Training Points in the relevant stat. * Level is the Loomian's level. * Personality is either 1.1, 0.9 or 1, depending on if the personality of the Loomian increases, decreases or doesn't affect the relevant stat, respectively. In all calculations, if the result is a decimal, it is rounded down. Stat Modifiers Some moves, most notably Support moves such as Sharpen, apply an in-battle stat modifier to a Loomian that can affect its Melee Attack, Ranged Attack, Melee Defense, Ranged Defense or Speed stat. Stat modifiers are temporary and will vanish when the Loomian is switched out or the battle ends. Stat modifiers can stack up to six stages and apply a multiplier to the stat as follows: Attempts to raise or lower a stat further than six stages will have no effect, and the move will fail if it does not have any other effects. Some moves may change a stat by more than one stage, and the number of stages a move alters causes different messages to be displayed. The messages displayed depending on the number of stages altered is as follows: References Category:Loomian Mechanics